


At Least Kiss Me Just To Shut Me Up

by lilceccc



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilceccc/pseuds/lilceccc
Summary: Soulmate au where when you fall in love with someone, their unique tattoo shows up somewhere on your body.Ray gets a new tattoo with no idea where the fuck it came from.





	

Ray loves to people watch. Especially on days like today. It was so hot, and everyone's in shorts and tank tops. Their bodies are the most exposed on days like this. The more skin he sees, the more tattoos are visible. Ray loves to see people’s tattoos. He loves figuring out how they feel, how many are trying to hide tattoos, how many have none at all. He looked down at his own body, and the two tattoos just above his knee caps. An arrow for some girl he had a thing with in high school, which ended when he moved to Los Santos, and a small firework for Michael. They had started seeing each other soon after he moved, but once they started working together, Michael broke it off. He said it was professional reasons, but Ray had noticed his rose had never shown up on Michael anywhere, so it wasn't too much of a surprise. 

He was sitting on the roof of his apartment building when his phone buzzed. It was Geoff, asking him if he wanted to come back to the penthouse and go swimming with the rest of the crew. Ray figured “why the hell not?” and started to walk over. When he walked out of the sliding glass doors to the pool, they were all already swimming. 

“Hey man, you coming in? It’s the hottest day of the year, might as well use the pool for once,” Geoff called from the water.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Ray said, pulling his shirt off. He dove into the pool and swam into the middle. He heard Michael’s voice from behind him.

“Whoa dude, how long has that been there?”

“What are you talking about?” he replied.

“You have a new tattoo. You didn’t know?”

“What?” he asked frantically. “No what is it?”

“It’s a butterfly.”

Shit, who could that even be? He didn’t know anyone who could have that tattoo. Michael’s made sense. Dynamite, bombs, fireworks. They all went together. But this one, he had no idea. Did he fall in love with a stranger? Or a girl? He didn’t think that would ever happen again. A fucking butterfly? Really, Fate? What was he supposed to do with that?

“I have to go the the bathroom,” he announced. He then climbed out of the pool, patted himself dry, and walked into the building. After closing and locking the bathroom door, he looked at himself in the mirror. He twisted his body as much as he could, straining to get a good look at his tattoo. He turned around in an attempt to use the mirror, and there it was. A small monarch butterfly on his shoulder blade. Fuck, dude, what was he going to tell the crew? “Hey I know I’m gay and all, but I’m pretty sure I fell in love with a girl”? No fucking way.

After a few minutes of wondering, Ray defeatedly unlocked the bathroom door and left. He ran into Ryan on his way back outside, who was grabbing a drink from the fridge.

“Hey Ryan. Anything good left?” he asked him.

“Not really. There’s a few Sprites left if you wanna hide them, though,” Ryan replied.

“Aw, yes, name brand Sprite? I fuck hard with name brand Sprite.”

Ryan chuckled. “I know, you drink so much of it it’s probably not healthy.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong,” Ray retorted, as Ryan walked out of the kitchen and sat on the edge of the pool. Ray wondered why he still had his face paint on while they were all in the pool. He must be sweltering, right? I mean, 111 degrees how could you not be? He shrugged it off as he cracked open his Sprite and walked outside to join the rest of the guys.

They had been out there for hours, swimming, talking, and just hanging out with each other. It had been a really long time since the crew had a day like this. It was always heists and plans to gun someone down and rob banks and whatnot. They didn’t get days like this. And, frankly, it was exhausting. It wasn’t the same being with them and not being under constant stress. Sure, they all got along well. They were family. But Ray likes to be alone on his days off. He needed a break from them occasionally. 

“Hey guys, I’m gonna go to bed. I’m pretty tired,” he told them.

“Alright, kid. Get some rest,” Geoff said.

“Yeah, thanks.” Ray started inside as the rest of the crew called goodnights after him. 

Ray stayed in his room till he knew everyone else was asleep, or at least till they were all in there rooms. It was close to one in the morning when he finally snuck out to pee and get something to eat. As he stumbled out of his room, he noticed a dark figure standing over the kitchen sink. 

“Oh, hey Ryan,” Ray said, greeting his friend. 

“Oh. I thought you went to bed,” Ryan replied.

“Yeah, I thought everyone else was asleep, too.” Ray approached the kitchen, headed to the fridge to find what ever he could easily take back to his room. When he opened the fridge, he found half a quesadilla he left in there from earlier. “Fuck. Yes.” He closed the fridge and turned towards Ryan. When he looked up, he realized he didn’t have his face paint on. Not one bit. “Oh, shit.”

“Like I said, I thought everyone was sleeping,” Ryan chuckled awkwardly.

“No it’s ok I’ve just… I’ve never seen your face before.” Ray’s eyes caught a glimpse of something on Ryan’s face that was different than everyone else’s. A small tattoo under his left eye. Ray reached out and grabbed his face to turn the tattoo towards him. It was a small outline of a rose. His rose. There was a long pause before Ray opened his mouth to speak, but Ryan interrupted him.

“I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know what you would say,” he explained.

“Is your’s…”

“A butterfly? Yes.”

“But, why a monarch?” Ray asked him.

“Monarchs like to migrate, traveling everywhere, never staying in the same place for more than a few months. Never having a home.”

“A vagabond,” Ray said, finally understanding. Ryan smiled softly.

“Yes. A vagabond.”

The two stood there in silence, not knowing what to say after that. Ray opened his mouth to say something, but Ryan beat him to it.

“Do you wanna go for a walk?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Ray replied. The two of them went into their separate rooms to put on their shoes and jackets. Despite the heat that day, the temperature still dropped significantly at night. They met back up in the foyer and walked out into the hallway, locking the door behind them.

They walked down the street for a while. Not talking, just enjoying the sounds of the night. Cars rushed past them, not surprising them at all. The city never slept, nothing was ever calm there. It was just how they liked it. The lack of noise between them was filled with the noises of the city. 

“Hey Ryan?” Ray asked.

“Hm?”

“How long have you had your tattoo?”

Ryan had to think about that for a second. “Probably a couple of weeks, at least,” he told him. “I stopped counting.”

“And you never said anything? All that time?” 

“What was I supposed to say? Hey, I accidentally fell in love with you. The Gods told me. Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Well I obviously I fell in love with you, too, asshole,” Ray retorted.

“Yeah, but you didn’t know until today. I’ve known for so fucking long, Ray. Before your mark even showed up on me I knew. I thought it was all in my head for the longest time, but then your mark showed up on my face and I knew I was fucked, especially since I couldn’t find mine on you. And then today when you found out you had a new mark, I didn’t want to overwhelm you. It’s a lot to take in for one day.”

Ray didn’t know what to say. Ray has a tendency to kiss people when that happens. So Ray did. He had to stand on his tippy toes at first, but once Ryan realized what was happening, he bent down to where Ray could relax and put his feet on the ground again. They pulled away and Ryan smiled at Ray.

“Let’s go home.”

On the way back to the apartment, the two held hands. When they got home, Ray didn’t want to let go.

“Hey Ry? Do you um.. do you want to maybe stay with me tonight?” Ray asked hesitantly. 

“Of course, Ray.” They walked into Ray’s room and took their shoes off, getting ready to settle into Ray’s bed. Once they laid down, Ryan heard a voice coming from beside him.

“Ryan?”

“Yes?”

“If I had to fall in love with someone, I’m glad it was you.”

The next morning, as Jack was going around waking everyone up for breakfast, she found Ryan’s room empty and was confused until she came to Ray’s room and found the boys snuggled together in Ray’s bed. She didn’t plan on telling anyone, but the way they sat at the table with their legs and hands tangled together kind of gave it away.

Then, the comments came.

Jeremy was first. "Ryan, holy shit, I can see your face! Wait, is that Ray's tattoo?"

Then Gavin, "It _is_ Ray's tattoo! How long has that been there?"

"Fucking finally. I knew it would work out, Ryan, what did I tell you?" Geoff said.

"So did you guys fuck or what?"

_"Michael."_

"What?"

"Would you all please shut up and eat your eggs?" Jack begged. But the boys wouldn't stop. Ray and Ryan didn't mind, though. They were too tired and too happy to even bat an eyelash at the comments.


End file.
